Locks and Keys
by Nayuki-Bunny
Summary: "But you don't know me," Obi grinned, eyes soft and voice low. And as she watched him saunter off, she realized that he was right / twenty 250-word drabbles
1. Do You Want to Fight Me?

**hello everyone, rather than work on already existing fics, I'm starting a new one! yay for non-existent responsibility! **

**...erm, anyway, I saw that this archive is sinfully empty (well nearly empty, anyway) so you can't really blame me for trying to fill it up. this manga needs more love, so my sister, dandelion-heart, and myself have issued each other twenty 250-word drabble challenges for this series (please go check hers out!). my collection is Obi-centric (I love his character :D), but it will branch out and encompass other characters as well. enjoy!**

* * *

_Theme~ #1: Do You Want to Fight Me?_

* * *

There is dust in the air and glaring sunlight. He shifts slightly, trying to maintain his fighting stance, keep his breathing even, and above all, not look at the reddened sand and glazed eyes littered around him.

The air stirs audibly and he glances up, squinting.

"…do you want to fight me?"

He holds back a cough, trying not to breathe from his nose or mouth but still retain air. Regardless, sandy grit creeps and settles into his lungs and eyes and ears. His own heavy breathing seems to resonate deafeningly, pounding in tandem with his heart, to crush against his skull. He exhales slowly, narrowing his eyes, and tries not to let the pain and fatigue show.

From this distance he can see that the man's eyes are flat and staring, his features slack but his form unyielding. He swallows, letting his blurry gaze drift to the open cut on the man's brow, and half-grins. The man seems to notice this and speaks again, the low voice biting.

"Are you sure you want to fight me?"

His grin dissolves and he shudders involuntarily instead, feeling his knees give way and the sky and sun and man spiral sideways. Then there is ground pressing painfully on his side, squeezing his churning innards so that he retches. Hot bile and heated curses dribble from his lips.

"Then don't break," the man drawls, drawing out the words.

And the dust in the air and the man's midnight eyes drown all else out.

* * *

**I always thought that Obi was portrayed as a man with a mysterious past, so I decided to delve into that and the little cut on his forehead. the whole time I was writing this, I was listening to the amazingly addicting Venus Hum song "Do You Want to Fight Me?" if you listen to the song, you can really feel the mood of this piece, and see where the inspiration came from. **

**so, would you like to tell me what you think?**


	2. Ladies of the Court

**for those of you who are wondering, I don't intend to solely dwell on Obi's past- I'll dabble in the current timeframe and maybe the future too. just a heads up!**

* * *

_Theme~ #11: Ladies of the Court_

* * *

Obi had never been so bored in his life. Shifting slowly, he leaned back more comfortably onto the smooth tile of the wall, stifling another yawn. It was taking an incredible amount of restraint not to dash away and jump out one of the surrounding windows. Currently, they were leaking warm summer sunlight and the sound of rustling leaves most invitingly. Obi sighed for the umpteenth time, pulling at his dress shirt's constricting collar.

He didn't see why he had to be the one doing this. Frowning, he looked back at the objects of his "protection," busy fanning themselves and adjusting their starched dresses. Considering his previous means of entertainment had exhausted themselves some time ago (tossing pastry crumbs into piles of stiffly arranged curls had been rather short-lived), he hadn't much choice but to listen to their boring talk.

"Yes, well in Llerounge, the summer blight nearly wiped out the palace gardens," an elderly woman was saying.

"No freshly cut flowers for months? I hope Clarines won't-"

A loud yawn escaped his mouth and several painted faces swiveled to glower at him. Sheepishly, he flashed his most winning smile, earning some blushes and titters.

"Excuse me," a voice said. "The blight won't spread to Clarines. You ladies of the court need not worry."

He watched the slight girl with apple-red hair and a determined expression turn away, arms laden with plants and thick books. Moments later, he wordlessly took a few volumes from her load before walking beside her.

**

* * *

this drabble was originally 369 words, and I had to cut out quite a bit of Obi being cute :( still, I hope this piece was still satisfactory for you all!**


	3. Heartless

**hello~! haven't got much traffic over here yet, but I'm hoping all you "Akagami no Shirayukihime" fans will stop by and drop a line or two!**

**

* * *

**

_Theme~ #2: Heartless_

* * *

Well, the good thing was she didn't seem to mind his company anymore. He much preferred that to the moments where she had jumped every time she saw him. He might even dare to say that she enjoyed his being there. He knew he did, but it was still easier to watch her from a distance. In this case, hidden in the boughs of a tree. He sighed ruefully. It seemed that the further away she was, the more at ease his heartbeat and tendency to mistakenly brush against her were. Mistakenly…

He could see her below, tending to the palace garden's herbs. She paused regularly, brushing at her brow so that vibrant strands of hair clung to her cheeks and throat. His gaze softened. She always threw herself into the things she cared about most, even if it meant endangering herself.

_It's so easy to tell when Little Miss is happiest…_

"Shirayuki!" a voice called faintly.

He blinked, catching a glimpse of a straw-haired boy roaming the east side of the gardens. Unbidden, an image of her, flushed and bubbling laughter beside the youth, came to mind. His eyes narrowed imperceptibly and he called out before he could think, sliding down from his perch.

"Little Miss!"

She started, turning toward him with wide summer-green eyes. He jogged over, looking around her and noticing, with a semblance of satisfaction, the boy's shoulders sag visibly as he turned away.

He was heartless, he supposed. But because he was, he didn't care.

**

* * *

**

**I think we've all noticed Obi's recent behavior toward Shirayuki... are we going to get a love triangle soon? :D  
**

**review, maybe?**


	4. Prince

**don't feel like I did the theme justice at all...**

_

* * *

Theme~ #13: Prince_

* * *

Obi swung fluidly to another branch, taking care to stay hidden underneath the foliage. The wind whipping in his ears and tousling his hair brought a wide grin to his face as he leaped and adjusting his footing accordingly, the familiar sensations of flying bumping giddily around his stomach. He could practically taste the sunlight warming his face, inhaling the crisp smell of autumn leaves.

He could feel today was a good day, so it was logical that that was the temperament he maintained, jumping through an open window. Landing lightly on his feet, Obi glanced about before catching sight of his intended audience.

"Hey!" he called, sauntering affably over. "You summoned me?"

"…hn."

Obi blinked. "…something the matter, Master?"

Zen lifted his gaze from the documents on his desk, a frown creasing the lines of his face. He looked exhausted, as pale as the stacks of paper surrounding him and inky circles under his eyes. Obi let out a slow whistle, chuckling uneasily, and Zen's frown deepened in annoyance.

"I need you to deliver this for me," he intoned colorlessly, tossing him a sealed letter. "Take it to Gakura-san."

Obi caught it easily, remembering the perpetually drunken healer. "Will do. Is that all, Master?"

Zen sighed at the title, rubbing his eyes. "Unless you can buy this prince some time to sleep, yes."

Obi tugged his head guard lower over his eyes. "No can do," he laughed, ducking away from Zen's glowering stare and back to the welcoming outdoors.

* * *

**just another little showcasing of Obi's free spirit. I know that Obi respects Zen (he does acknowledge him as his Master), but all the same, he treats him as more of a friend- he also manages to get away with a lot of teasing and other things most bodyguards/servants wouldn't...**


	5. Fairies

**I'm thinking that maybe I should focus a bit more on Obi himself and lay off the relationships for a bit XD**

_

* * *

Theme~ #7: Fairies_

* * *

"Do you believe in fairies?"

She has a smile on her face that softens the features, and he is distracted for the moment it takes her to brush a stray lock of hair from her eyes. Then he thinks of the stories he used to know: dragons and demons and castles in the desert with fiery-spirited yet pure-hearted queens.

He bites on his tongue and looks away. "Why?"

Her gaze drifts back from the darkened windowpanes to the numerous volumes stacked precariously on her desk. "I remembered a story from when I was young… that fairies always came to aid the princess in her time of need." She gestures toward the musty books with a grin.

"You're no damsel in distress, Little Miss," he can't help but say.

He sees her laughter sparkle like the moonlight outside, her eyes twin shining stars. "No, I guess not. More like the compassionate heroine, I'd like to think. With the palace gardens as my kingdom, the plants my faithful subjects…" She giggles. "Mitsuhide would be the knight, Kiki his lady, Ryuu the scholar, and Zen-"

"What would I be?"

She blinks at his interruption, studying him thoughtfully. When she says nothing, he speaks up quietly, cautiously.

"…not the one who'd sweep the princess off her feet?"

And then he throws back his head and laughs at her wide eyes and heated cheeks, tactfully ignoring the dulled pain as she slowly joins in, each clear note tugging further at the hole in his chest.

**

* * *

this one was eh. any suggestions?**


	6. Scared of the Dark

**hey hey! so school's out, meaning I can update all my fics! (and hopefully finish some...) since pikashipper4eva was insisting that we update our Akagami no Shirayukihime fics together, this was posted. you can expect more updates in the near future! enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Theme~ #17: Scared of the Dark_

* * *

Obi had long since stopped being scared of the dark.

_His teeth clench as his eyes flicker beneath the lids. The sounds of his shallow breathing are harsh in the silence of the room._

He had to be after spending countless nights alone with only the sky for a blanket and the stars for company. That, of course, had come after realizing that there wouldn't always be tinder and flame at hand.

_Distantly, he can taste the cold fear encasing his heart, groping its way up his throat to mix with the coppery flavor leaking from his tongue. _

He'd spend the sleepless hours thinking of anything and everything. Anything and everything else to drown out all the clamoring in the corners of his mind.

_He can feel the shadows stretch to hover over him, black and shapeless and trailing barely-there fingertips of ice up his spine._

The whispers echo in his ears to beat deafeningly within his ribcage and against his skull, tugging more memories with each pulse. Hoarse screams, cold steel in his hands, and warm blood.

"It was for a reason," he chokes out dazedly.

_He bears it for a minute more before his eyes snap open. Clambering out of bed and onto the windowsill of his room, he hisses as the night air chills his skin, trying to focus on the blurred outlines of the palace grounds below. _

But he isn't afraid. He can't afford to be.

"_I'm not," he mutters. "I'm not, I'm not, I'm not…"_

**

* * *

I said last chapter that I'd delve some more into Obi's character himself, so I did. we still don't know where he came from and what he's done, so I thought I'd write some more about it.** **but never fear ObixShirayuki fans! there's more shipping goodness to come!**

**please review and tell me what you think!  
**


	7. A Little Bit Longer

**as promised, here's some ObixShirayuki fluff! enjoy!**

* * *

_Theme~ #18: A Little Bit Longer_

* * *

She doesn't seem to notice the way he watches her; how he soaks in the bend of her wrist and tilt of her head. If she did, she might've seen his eyes flicker with something resembling want, or how his fingers stray closer to hers.

But she doesn't, and so he contents himself to listen to her words and lose himself in her smile.

"Then you measure the roots' weight," she is saying, "and cut them into smaller pieces right after."

She pauses, waiting for him to do something. He blinks and, quickly, to disguise his distraction, attempts to follow her instructions. When he cuts clumsily, almost as though he has never handled a blade, she gently takes his hands and guides them, laughing lightly. She says nothing when he leans minutely closer, if she notices at all.

"Because they release water, crush the pieces with the flat of the knife to get rid of it all. Drain the roots afterward, and I'll finish. Understand?"

"Yes," he says, and proceeds to work in silence for the next half hour, as slowly as he can, stealing glances at her while she tends to the greenhouse's plants.

Does she notice?

When he finishes, there is regret in his gaze and his normally nimble limbs are stilted, almost as though burdened by some weight. But when he turns to go, she calls out suddenly.

"Wait," she says.

He waits.

"Just… a little bit longer."

His expression shows he doesn't understand.

"…won't you stay?"

**

* * *

**

**you can decide whether or not you think this means Shirayuki's falling for him XD I know I would...**

**review?**


	8. By the Shoreline

**heads up: I don't like this. even so, I hope you all enjoy this shot, because I made it specially ObixShirayuki! yay!  
**

**

* * *

**_Theme~ #15: By the Shoreline_

* * *

When he was younger, his mother used to tell him stories before bed.

"Stories are made from the fabric of time and the threads of voices," she would say. "There is a story for everything and everyone."

"What's my story?" he would ask, each and every night, watching the corners of her mouth curve.

And the story would always be different, endless, for he would drift off to sleep before he could hear her finish. Over the years, the tales blurred together, all the beginnings and middles and no ends, into a mass of hazy memory. It would resurface every now and then in his dreams, but the content remained relatively forgotten. There was only one story he could ever remember fully, one of the last ones his mother ever told him.

"…and the mermaid leapt back into the waters with a heavy heart, her tears turning into pearls that washed up onto the shore. The fisherman took the pearls and kept them, stringing them into a necklace and remembering what the mermaid had told him."

He had frowned, not understanding. "What did she tell him?"

He remembers this, watching Shirayuki wave goodbye before she ducks into the carriage beside him. He doesn't miss her dimmed eyes and still mouth, and follows her gaze to the palace gates where Zen stands forlornly. He looks away, his mother's answer echoing in his head.

"…when I come back, by the shoreline of the sea, I know you'll be there waiting for me."

**

* * *

this takes place during one of the more recent chapters, when Shirayuki and Obi leave for her hometown. so, like/don't like? tell me about it!**


	9. Lightning

**I need to stop writing ObixShirayuki and just focus on Obi for a couple of chapters... but they're so cute! (this takes place during the gang's outing in chapter 17, btw)**

_

* * *

Theme~ #14: Lightning _

* * *

"The next match in our martial arts tournament is between new entrant Nanaki and our reigning champion, Hsai!"

The ensuing cheers of the crowd were dulled in Obi's ears- the only thing he cared to focus on was the pretty boy with the weak fighting stance before him. Obi had dubbed him "Blond Hotshot" in his mind and already knew who would win. He had taken care to watch a couple matches before registering, and wasn't impressed. If anything, he'd entered the tournament to show the overly hyped crowd what good fighting really was (the prize money was merely an added bonus).

"Begin!" the announcer boomed suddenly, snapping Obi out of his thoughts.

Sensing the slight distraction, Blond Hotshot dashed to gain the offensive. Unfazed, Obi easily blocked the clumsy blows aimed in quick succession, and clouted him soundly on the torso. This rather one-sided fight continued on for a few more seconds before Blond Hotshot got unexpectedly bold and aimed a punch at Obi's face. Annoyed, Obi sidestepped the attack, glancing upward as he dodged. His eyes widened in recognition. A girl was leaning over the elevated crossway above, stray wisps of red hair peeking from underneath her hood. Their eyes met briefly. Obi snapped back to attention.

"You're done," he drawled, and aimed a lightning kick at Blond Hotshot's pretty boy face.

Obi's grin was twice as wide when he waved goodbye to the cheering crowd, the prize money and a small hair bauble clutched in his hand.

**

* * *

**

**for those of you who didn't remember, Nanaki is Obi's alias. **

**so, review?  
**


	10. Loyalty

**as promised, here's some more delving into Obi's character- this takes place sometime between chapters 3 and 4. but never fear ObixShirayuki fans, there will be more fluff around the corner!**

_

* * *

Theme~ #4: Loyalty _

* * *

"What's your story?"

Obi's hands slowed from sharpening his kunai as he glanced up. Scrutinizing the man, he recognized him as one of the prince's personal guards. He hadn't bothered to learn their names or background information, as his target had been that red-headed girl.

"Are you going to say anything?" the man prompted.

Obi knew that both the man and his partner had been observing him closely since the prince had put him under their watch. They hadn't known what to make of him and, after a curt conversation, jointly assigned Obi to patrol the more remote palace grounds.

"Tell me your story, and I'll tell you mine," Obi said finally.

The man scowled. "I asked first." His partner, a slim and demure looking woman, made a noise resembling mild exasperation. The man looked chastened. "Well, I did!"

"Look," the woman said, ignoring him, "if you insist on staying here under Prince Zen's authority, we are going to have to work together." Her tone was clipped. "I will not tolerate any sort of erroneous behavior."

"Neither will I," the man hastened to add.

"It does not matter to me whether or not you tell us about yourself," she continued. "As long as we know where your loyalty lies-"

"You don't have to worry about that."

Obi didn't miss the woman's arched eyebrow or the man's skeptical expression. The silence stretched on a moment longer before she spoke again.

"Very well."

Her hard gaze gave all the explanation he needed.

**

* * *

**

**well, _we_ know Kiki and Mitsuhide don't have to worry about Obi! I thought it was cute how they all become such good buddies later on, despite their original misgivings :)**

**review?**


	11. Naturally

**hey all! I decided to bring Zen back into the picture with this shot, since he's been AWOL for a lot of these. not sure where this would really fit in during the series' timeline, so feel free to insert it anywhere!**

_

* * *

Theme~ #3: Naturally _

* * *

"You can't be serious, master."

Zen glowered at Obi, far more preoccupied with the stacks of papers littered about his desk. "Why wouldn't I be serious?" he snapped, cursing as he upset an inkwell at his elbow.

"Because… that's just silly, master."

Obi suppressed the urge to duck for cover upon receiving Zen's acidic stare. The princess of the neighboring kingdom, Llerounge, was coming for a visit to settle a boundary line dispute. Zen was to deal with the matter, for Izana had dismissed it as "good practice for my more inexperienced brother." (Obi knew this really meant that he'd rather be spared the company of the infamously touchy-feely princess)

"What am I supposed to do then? It'd be easier if she wasn't so dull and plain and… _handsy_." Zen grimaced.

Obi smothered a laugh. "All woman are the same, master. I'm pretty sure that if you try to keep her mouth full all throughout dinner so she can't talk, she won't be so willing to sway the issue in Clarines' favor."

Zen exhaled slowly, deliberately crossing his arms. "Then what would you do?"

Obi shrugged. "Talk about her for a while and pretend you're interested- that really gets women going. Make sure you compliment her too, and it never hurts to make it seem like everything is her idea. And you can always keep Mitsuhide as a barrier between you two."

"How do you know so much about pleasing women?" Zen huffed in frustration.

Obi grinned. "It comes naturally."

**

* * *

**

**doesn't it seem like Obi would be a ladies' man? XD ****I hope you all enjoyed this installment; tell me what you think!**


	12. Thank You

**hey hey! so here's another installment of these drabbles; there are heavy references to chapter 11 of the manga, so you might want to look back on it. I didn't really like this one, but I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_Theme~ #20: Thank You_

* * *

He can't help but think that she resembles a living flame when angered. Gaze smoldering, tongue sparking, and face burning vividly to blend with her hair, she reprimands the empty air with erratic gestures and unsteady knees.

_There is dulled pain and want in her voice, confusion in her swaying legs._

"I don't plan on letting you out of my sight, anyway," he says, rippling her slurred monologue.

She pauses, appraising him. "As I thought… you were keeping watch on me today?"

_Her slowed breathing was an ebbing and flowing ocean, pulling him in as she dreamt on in her drunken stupor. _

When he doesn't deny it, there's a half-surprised look on her face that consumes him in a strange flood of warmth.

"T-thanks…"

"You must wish my master was the one guarding you, though."

But her eyes narrow and she flushes liquid fire in denial, spilling her regrets for his heart to sigh over and his mouth to mend.

_She's surprised again, he can tell; she doesn't know why he bothers or chose to stay, and it surprises him too because he has no answer-_

"...okay, I'll have to hang in here, too." And her smile unfolds, a flickering flame gaining strength, stealing his breath as she says it again. "Thanks, Obi!"

When she pitches forward an instant later, spent, he moves dazedly, cradling her in his arms and staring at her sleep-smoothened face. He tears his eyes away.

"Guess I chose to stay at a pretty troublesome place."

**

* * *

why else do you think he decided to stay in Clarines? XD**

**review?  
**


	13. Secret Missions

**another installment! I didn't really like this one because the prompt was difficult for me, but I hope you all enjoy! **

**

* * *

**_Theme~ #10: Secret Missions _

_

* * *

Your smile is what colors my sunrise in inky iris and pale pink._

Sentimental, generic statement. Check.

_Every time you leave, you take a bit more of my heart with you._

Clichéd, without real substance. Check.

_Tonight, I ask you to unfurl your white petals, and let me singe them red with passion._

Obi frowned, rereading the note. "Disgusting," he intoned, before stuffing it unceremoniously into an envelope.

Raunchy, yet poetic. Check.

He glanced at the next item on his list: a couplet praising wits. Obi sighed. As macho as the palace guards pretended to be, they were nothing more than hormonal, illiterate boys. Taunting them, however, seemed to yield secret missions of the utmost embarrassment. Grinning, Obi lifted his pen.

_As much as I wish for you to stay,_

_You'd be a lot smarter if you ran away._

A loud banging at the door made him start suddenly. "Who is it?" he called warily.

Mitsuhide peeked inside, eyeing the heap of love notes. "Hey. How's it going?"

"Horribly," Obi grimaced. "How many left?"

Mitsuhide smirked unsympathetically. "Something like fifty. That's what you get for betting so much during mahjong…"

Obi waved him off impatiently. "Are you here to request one, too? For Kiki, is it? Don't tell me you want another 'raunchy, yet poetic,' or she'll cut your-"

"That's not it!" Mitsuhide insisted, flushing to the tips of his ears.

"Off with you then," Obi said dismissively. "But if you want one for Kiki later-"

"That won't be necessary!"

**

* * *

I'll have another one up soon! review, please!**


	14. You Keep Surprising Me

**I'm trying to keep this collection balanced between Obi-centric shots and ObixShirayuki, since there seem to be more of the latter... but, this theme had to be written. enjoy, shippers! (did you all read the new chapter?)**

**

* * *

**_Theme~ #16: You Keep Surprising Me _

* * *

Small, airy steps. Left, right, back, pivot. The soft "hush, hush" of slippers on tile, concealed under a flowing hemline. Left, right-

The instructor winces.

"I'm sorry!" She releases his hands to flutter hers about like distraught butterflies.

The man attempts to hastily hide the pain, pulling his foot back. "It's alright-"

"No, it's not! I'm just- oh, this is hopeless…"

A peach-blossom flush clouds over her white skin and she ducks her head, the dainty bauble twined in her hair tinkling. Obi watches, the sparkling ornament catching his eye.

"…Little Miss."

Wordlessly, she looks to him.

They've seen their fair share of galas, the glittering lights and the beautiful, blushing women with their tiny feet- the way they float about as though the lightest air was sewn into the very seams of their dresses, fanning the wide skirts out in ripples of shimmering silk. He can feel the uncertainty in her carefully measured steps, the caution in her fingertips digging into the instructor's shoulder.

He shifts toward her and the quiet sunbeams and whispering breeze melt away. Her eyes are wide and questioning, but he says nothing. He takes her cool palm and she moves with him. Left, right, back, pivot. He steps back and she twirls, an soft, elegant blur of sweet-smelling earth and rustling fabric. He tugs gently and she steps into him. His grip around her thin waist tightens minutely.

"See?" he murmurs.

She stares. "You…" Her face smoothens into a half-smile. "You keep surprising me."

**

* * *

review please!**


	15. No Time

**this collection is drawing nearer to a close! knowing me, though, the next five drabbles will probably span a couple months, ahaha... still! I'd like to thank everyone for all their reviews and faves thus far! do keep it up, it lets me know that this collection is still being read!  
**

**

* * *

**_Theme~ #9: No Time_

* * *

"She poses a great threat," he growled, idly drumming his fingers on his desk. "The prince must be kept clear of those of menial birth."

Obi bit back a frown. "What must I do, Marquis Haruka? The proclamation didn't seem to have any effect."

The Marquis glanced up at him, his gaze flickering over the windowsill where Obi was perched. "If she can't obey royal decrees, we have no other choice." His eyes gleamed briefly. "Get rid of her."

Obi stiffened slightly. The Marquis did not seem to notice.

Obi was a man of common origins. What he was today he had had to fight for, clawing his way out of the pits of adversity with a fervor only belonging to those who thirst for better lives. Yet, despite his hard work and skill, he'd been hired by a man who deemed him fit to carry out orders. To act as a pawn. Hadn't Obi envisioned something more?

"Is there a problem?" the Marquis drawled.

Obi paused, eyes wavering downward to scrutinize the nobleman's manicured nails and powdered palms. The Marquis was a cold man; he'd pen an innocent woman's death warrant with his own hand if it meant someone else could do the job.

Obi's jaw tensed. "There's no problem."

"Then go. There's no time."

Obi leaped from the sill, landing evenly on the grass. He wouldn't harm the redhead, even if she was a so-called "threat" to the prince. The Marquis would have to settle for threatening displays.

* * *

**this prefaces Obi, Zen, and Shirayuki's first meeting (chapter three, for those of you who don't remember). it seemed pretty clear to me that the Marquis wanted Shirayuki out of the picture, but Obi was nice and only scared her half to death XD**


	16. Wanderer

**IhateitIhateitIhateitIhateit. no, really. I was totally blocked for the original theme, "seer," so I cheated and changed it when I was pretty much done with this shot. so now I'm left with this crap. please forgive me..  
**

**

* * *

**_Theme~ #6: Wanderer_

* * *

He watches her face as she speaks, her voice sweet and low in the mustiness of the inn.

"The fairy princess was almost sinfully beautiful— her eyes were twin dewdrops in a rose petal face and her hair was the spun gold of dandelions. She was kind and brave and compassionate, loved by all she met in the kingdom-"

"Not unlike yourself."

She stills, looking up at him in surprise so that the bronze, uneven edges of her hair sweep her shoulders. They stay that way for several moments, both their gazes unwavering. When he makes no move to take his statement back, dull heat blossoms in her cheeks.

She whispers, "I'm no beautiful princess."

"I wouldn't lie to you," he grins innocently.

She bites her lip, wrinkling the freckles dappling her nose, and studies him. "It's your turn," she says finally.

"I think we've exchanged enough fairytales for the day," he says, suddenly aware of the unsaid, and straightens as though to leave.

"You're going? You've only just arrived-"

"Urgent business in Clarines," he says, pausing at the door. "Thanks for letting me stay again."

She looks as though she'll say something, but her plain face splits into a shy smile instead. "Don't think I make any exceptions for you, wanderer. This is an inn, after all."

"And here I thought you liked me."

She blushes, looking away. "Of course not. It's just for your fairytales."

"Lady killer," Mistuhide says when Obi steps outside.

He pretends not to hear.

**

* * *

I HATE IT. but would you review anyway?**


	17. Inkbottles

**hey all! I expect this collection to come to an end by the time my school's winter break is over... until that happens though, I hope you all continue reading this collection of mine and giving me support! **

**this particular shot is Obi-centric, since I'm trying to balance out the pieces in this collection to 50-50 (shipping vs. Obi-centric). no worries though, you all shall have your shipping goodness soon enough! until then, enjoy this chapter! (this takes place before Obi meets Zen and Shirayuki)  
**

* * *

_Theme~ #19: Inkbottles_

_

* * *

Defense, offense, defense_. He strikes the post, ignoring the dulled aches in his limbs and watching the wood bruise in deep brown welts. _Defense, offense, offense. _

Fighting has become something of a necessity, one he took no enjoyment from learning. It had been hammered into him by force, from the times he'd faltered, young and weak-kneed and backed into a corner of some alley. Pain almost always accompanied those memories, dulled reminders of sensations slicing through every fiber of his being. As though someone tipped over a multitude of inkbottles and let dark pigment blot out his senses. A consuming blindness.

_(never again_, his crushed tissues and bones would grind against each other)

_One fist near the jaw and another in front of the nose to prevent breaks or fractures. Bent knees to duck faster. Exhale while punching and inhale while dodging. Maintain a strong center of balance._ He chants these to himself out of habit. _Offense, offense, offense_.

He practices (_the best, I'll be the best_) long after the faceless adversaries leave him alone for good. Until it becomes second nature. _No room for weakness_.

Distracted, he aims a punch that grazes the wood and skins his knuckles. Blood wells in small droplets from the scratches, and he stares. _Defense, defense, defense_, his veins throb. _No room for weakness, for inkbottles_. The blood is a deep crimson.

Gritting his teeth, he pounds the pole so that it smears into the spiraling grains and he can no longer see it.

**

* * *

I didn't really like this one, but would you leave behind a review, please?**


	18. Guard and Guardian

**hey all! this collection is drawing to a close, but it's been so much fun so far! I've got a big finale planned, so I hope you all will stick around for that! in the meantime, please enjoy this piece! (it takes place at Prince Raji's palace)  
**

* * *

_Theme~ #5: Guard and Guardian_

* * *

They whisper in the kitchen hall, thronged around an open window. One of them pipes up, her light voice lilting in the midst of the surrounding clatter.

"I'd say he looks perfectly charming."

Another one of them sighs, tossing a blond braid over her shoulder. "Yes, but you'd say that about anything that walked in without breasts-"

"How crude!"

"Yet, true," the blond hums.

"I agree, though," the shortest one says. "You do have rather flighty fantasies-"

The girl flushes scarlet. "I don't have such shallow intentions!"

"Don't go denying it, now," the blond teases.

"She's right," the short one quips.

The accused frowns. "You can't blame me! Any woman would fall for such a..." Her voice trails off dreamily. "Tall, dark, handsome stranger's charms..."

The blond snorts in a rather undignified manner. "Charms? He hasn't even done anything to you."

"Well, he looked at me the other day!"

"He does have those 'undressing' eyes," the short one sighs.

"Not you, too..."

"Don't deny that you find him absolutely dashing! Apparently he's a martial artist."

"And a close confidant of Prince Zen's-"

"From someplace foreign, judging by his skin tone-"

"And entranced with another," the blond interrupts.

The other two cease their speculation immediately. "What?" they chorus.

"Shush, someone will hear-"

"Who is it?" the short one insists.

"Why, the redhead from Clarines. Being her guard and guardian would lead to more than regular contact... They have adjoining bedrooms, after all." The twin gasps widen the blond's grin.

For the rest of his stay, Obi fails to understand the palace maids' looks of longing.

* * *

**I know this one was mostly dialogue, but I'd wanted to write a piece where neither Obi nor Shirayuki were the central characters**. **this chapter is by no means my favorite, but I did have fun writing it! please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	19. Cracking Knuckles

**the penultimate chapter in this collection! ;o; I've had too much fun with this, I'm sincerely sad to see it come to a close... still! I hope you all enjoyed this thus far! please continue showing me your support through your reviews and faves/alerts! **

* * *

_Theme~ #8: Cracking Knuckles_

* * *

Zen is annoyed. Obi can tell.

Mitsuhide can probably tell too, judging by the tension in his shoulders and his flickering gaze. This isn't surprising, considering Mitsuhide's known Zen longest, and Obi half-grins at the idea that maybe he knows Zen just as well.

The group of men in front of them are drunk, but that doesn't seem to dull their tongues. "You think you can just bump into me and get away with it?" one of them roars, staggering uncertainly. As he speaks, the man's companions form a loose circle around them. "Huh, pretty boy? Are you just gonna stand there?"

Zen's jaw is set and his eyes are narrowed. His fingers twitch for a fraction of a second. That gets Mitsuhide's attention, and he's by Zen's side in a flash.

"Let's go," he murmurs, loud enough for Obi to hear.

Obi sees Zen pause, deliberating an answer, but he cuts in before the prince can speak. "It's alright, Mitsuhide." Obi ignores the warning frown.

"But-"

"It's alright," Zen repeats, cracking his knuckles. There's an easy smile on his face, but his eyes are cold.

When they're done, the unconscious men scattered about and the bystanders dissipated, Zen breaks the silence.

"They didn't even know who I was," he scowls, and Obi suddenly remembers how young he is, how brash when angered or worried, and the heavy weight set upon him by his duty-

"It's alright to let loose every now and then, Master," Obi says.

Zen looks at him (_gratefully?_ Obi wonders) and nods.

**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this shot! review, please?**


	20. Kiss

**it's here. at long last. the end of this drabble collection. it's really been a blast you guys, and I hope that the ride has been just as great for you as it was for me. thank you to all my reviewers/favorite-ers/alert-ers. I deliberately saved this prompt for last; this one's for you guys.**

* * *

_Theme~ #12: Kiss_

* * *

He was there, right in front of her, his words still hanging in the air for her to taste the trepidation.

_I can't lie to myself anymore._

And with so little said, they both realized that they know exactly what he meant, what he really wanted to say... She bit her lip, brow creasing, and his fists clenched.

And then it was all lost in that first wavering second when he suddenly came closer, bridging the distance between them.

(_you can't think, you can't speak, you can't breathe-_)

Her eyes were wide, wider than he'd seen them, and her parted lips were hot and soft against his. A bright flush dusted her cheeks, creeping under her shirt where the flesh tingled beneath the papery fabric. Somehow, during those brief seconds of contact, his hand had wound itself into her hair, tightening its hold on the apple-red locks spilling over his fingers, and his arm had snaked easily around her thin waist to crush her closer.

She shuddered slightly as his thumb traced her jaw and wildly throbbing pulse, and her fingers fisted into his shirt, poised to either push him away or pull him deeper into the kiss. Then his touch sank lower to brush at her open collar, and lower still to glide over her heated skin in liquid sparks-

When she wakes up, hair tousled and legs tangled in the bedsheets, she gulps the air back into her deflated lungs and tries to stop her hammering heart from shattering into a million jagged pieces.

**

* * *

leave me a review? :D  
**


End file.
